Twenty-One
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: It's Beca and Chloe's one year anniversary but one of them gets the date wrong. Inspired by the TV show Jessie.


**My little sister was watching that show Jessie and the episode that was on inspired me to write a fanfic like the story line in the show (:**

* * *

Chloe Beale woke up with a huge smile on her face. It was a very special day for her and girlfriend. She excitedly got up for 8AM Bella's rehearsals, getting dressed and leaving for the gym. Once there Chloe smiled at her fellow Bella's and gave them a wave while Beca got a kiss.

"Hey, you know what today is?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"Uh... Wednesday?" Beca replied.

"That's not what I meant," she chuckled.

"The 20th? Wait, it's not your birthday is it? No, no it's not your birthday, I'm positive."

Chloe's smiled disappeared as she shook her head and walked away, sitting down in a nearby chair. The anger building inside of her was unbearable. Fat Amy sat down next to her, putting a hand on her should.

"What's up buttercup? Something's obviously fueling your hate fire today."

"Beca forgot our anniversary. Our one year anniversary. How on earth do you forget something that special?" Chloe ranted.

"Oh... You gonna crush her?" Amy asked.

"No... I need backup though, song time," she said getting up.

"Oooh," Fat Amy smiled, "What song we goin' with?"

"Rehab by Rihanna, get the girls together."

Fat Amy nodded, informing the rest of the Bella's of the plan. As they got together Beca got more and more confused.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, we're just trying out a new song. I just want to see how we sound," Chloe lied.

Beca shrugged and sat to watch her friends sing. As Chloe and Fat Amy began to sing it as a duet, Beca was starting to wonder why they were all singing_ to_ her instead of _at_ her like they usually did to an audience.

_"It's like a shock_

_That spun me around_

_And now my heart's dead_

_I feel so empty and hollow_

_And I'll never give myself to another_

_The way I gave it to you_

_Don't even recognize_

_The ways you hurt me_

_Do you?_

_It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back_

_And you're the one to blame..."_

_Did I do something wrong?_ Beca thought to herself. When they finished the song Beca didn't know whether to clap or not so she just gave a half smile.

"It sounded good."

Chloe sighed and stormed out of the gym. Beca was incredibly lost in the situation. She looked around and saw everyone giving her the Kimmy Jin glare.

"What the hell is going on?!" she asked.

No one answered at first. They all just looked around, giving each other quick glances.

"Amy," the blue eyed brunette scolded.

"Chloe's pissed because you forgot your one year anniversary! There I said it!"

Beca shook her head, "No I didn't. Our anniversary is tomorrow."

All the Bella's faces went from angry to confused.

"Wait, what? Explain," Stacie said sitting down.

"Chloe asked me out April 21st last year. I remember because 21 is my favorite number and she made it even more special to me. Plus that day we had our first kiss."

A round of "aw's" came from the rest of the Bella's. Beca rolled her eyes and sat down.

"So she thinks it's today?"

"Yup, and she's pretty mad that you 'forgot'," Amy nodded.

Beca laughed, "Alright, I have to do something about this."

"You gonna tell her it's tomorrow?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"No, but I know what we're doing today," Beca said with her signature smirk.

The girls practiced a new routine the whole day. Beca wanted to sing Chloe a love song to show she remembered the _actual_ date of their special day. The song she decided on was _Rhythm of Love_ by the Plain White T's. They rehearsed the routine over and over until they got it perfect, which took a while but happened. By the time 4PM came rolling around all the girls said their goodbyes, going over the plan for the next day.

* * *

Chloe's eyes snapped open at someone banging on her door. She sighed and got up to open it. Fat Amy, Stacie, Lily, and Cynthia Rose all stood in front of the door with smiles on. They looked extremely well dressed for 10 o'clock in the morning.

"Come on Chloe, get dressed, we're taking you somewhere," Stacie smiled.

"No thanks guy."

"Get dressed aca-bitch!" Fat Amy exclaimed.

"Ok god, I will."

Chloe let them in, put on some clothes, and did her hair. She decided to put on a blue sundress, one that reminded her of Aubrey. She missed Aubrey; after she graduated it hasn't been the same. Her closest friend was gone and her second close just broke her heart. Lily had a blindfold and at first Chloe was 100% against it, but after some convincing she gave in and put the blindfold on. They walked all the way to the Campus Auditorium and sat Chloe in a chair.

"Only take it off when I tell you to," Fat Amy said, with a smile she couldn't see.

Chloe nodded. Beca stood on stage in her green tank top and mini skirt, something she didn't really wear often. She stared down at the beautiful redhead and smiled. The Bella's took their places on the stage and smiled at each other.

"Kay, you can take the blindfold off now!" Amy called down to her.

The surprise and confusion on her face made Beca laugh a bit.

"A beautiful song for my beautiful girlfriend," Beca smiled, "1, 2, 3, 4."

Chloe sat watching them with a slightly disgusted face. Was this some sort of apology?

_"My heart beats like a drum_

_A guitar string to the strum_

_A beautiful song to be sung_

_She's got blue eyes deep like the sea_

_That roll back when she's laughing at me_

_She rises up like the tide_

_The moment her lips meet mine..."_

When they finished the routine they worked their asses off for Chloe didn't say anything, nor did she show any emotion what so ever.

"What the hell was that?" Chloe asked standing up.

"Uh... My anniversary gift to you," Beca responded.

"A little late for that, don't you think?"

Beca laughed and shook her head.

"You shouldn't be laughing."

"No, but you should be," Beca smiled, "our anniversary is today, not yesterday."

"No it's not," Chloe insisted.

_Could I have gotten the date wrong?_ Chloe asked herself. She started to second guess herself, something that always gave her an enormous amount of stress.

"Wait, what?" Chloe said sitting back down.

"April 21st, right after Bella's rehearsals you pulled me back after everyone was gone. You told me how I was a really great friend to you and how you thought everything about me was perfect," Beca smiled and continued her story, "I told you that you were really pretty and I liked you. You asked if I wanted to go get coffee with you and I replied with a kiss. That's exactly how it went Chloe."

The Bella's sent another round of "aw's" flying through the room. Chloe shook her head.

"Are you sure it's the 21st?"

"Positive, it's my favorite number. Why do you think I wanted to trade World Music books with you? You had book 21."

Beca jumped off the stage and went over to Chloe with a smile.

"Oh damn, I feel like a total bitch now," she admitted.

"Yeah, an aca-bitch," Beca laughed.

"Ok, I deserve that..."

"No you don't," she laughed, "You made a mistake, it's ok. I still love you."

"I love you too... And I actually had something planned for you too."

"Oh really?" Beca smiled sitting down.

Chloe nodded with a smile. She went on stage and told the girls to get in their places. It seemed they learned a routine for Chloe as well. Beca watched her body move around the stage flawlessly. As soon as the song started Beca was completely in love with the redhead's choice in song. _The Way_ by Ariana Grande and Mac Miller. Cynthia Rose started the rap and Beca watched in awe, but Chloe's voice was so perfect and angelic.

_"You give me that kind of something_

_Want it all the time, need it everyday_

_On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred_

_Never get enough, I can't stay away_

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_

_You can get whatever you need from me_

_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_

_And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me..."_

When the song finished Beca gave her girlfriend a smiling, standing ovation. Chloe walked off the stage and over to the brunette.

"I'm sorry I got the date wrong," he said with a sad smile.

"It's fine," Beca said leaning over to whisper the rest in Chloe's ear, "you just have to make it up to me."

She placed a kiss on her cheek before pulling away. Chloe smiled at the wink she was given and thanked her friends for helping her out, walking out of the auditorium hand in hand with Beca.

"I love you Chloe," Beca laughed, thinking back to the last day's events.

Chloe smiled and shook her head, "I love you too."


End file.
